Dreamer
Dreamer is a character from The Animals of Farthing Wood. She is the ill fated daughter of Fox and Vixen and the ill fated sister of Charmer, Bold and Friendly. In literature, she becomes the tritagonist of Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame. Appearance Like her brothers and sister, Dreamer is a light shade of orange, with a small "ruff" at her cheeks like other red vixens have. Around her eyes are rounded cream patches that connect with her cheek patches (which come in at a point about halfway up her muzzle) - she is the only red fox in the series to have this. Her cheek patches disconnect with the cream-coloured fur on her underbelly (it ends in a curve, like her Mother's and brother Friendly's). Like her siblings and Father, her tail ends in a cream tip. In her first appearance in The Animals of Farthing Wood and in her literature appearance in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame she is a normal vixen but in her return in the Anthro Saga, in contrast to her sister Charmer, Dreamer wears what some may call "longer clothing", her clothing consists of a white blouse, a long white skirt, black tights and black character shoes. At her father's state funeral, she wears a black shawl over her shoulders. Literature Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame: Whilst Dreamer died in The Animals of Farthing Wood, she is now shown to be still alive and like in the anthro saga is shown to be older in the story Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame. She continues as the daughter of Vixen in the story as well (Vixen is the only fox involved in Fox's family in this story because he is believed to have died). In this story, it is nearly three months since the events of Duel of the Vixens and the re-location of the Farthing Wood animals to Cambridgeshire and whilst her mother raises her brothers and sister with success, Dreamer causes difficulty in raising; not because she is disobedient or her family is dysfunctional like the families depicted in Matilda or The Simpsons but because she has a tendency to go into her own little world and day dream. One day, Vixen and Dreamer go out into the woods where her mother intends to teach her the basic laws of wildlife such as how to hunt, which animals are allies and which ones are enemies; whilst her mother's lesson is interesting and not dull like a school trip, Dreamer gets distracted by a butterfly which takes her into a secluded part of Brampton Wood. With her disappearance, Vixen tries to frantically find her. Meanwhile, unknown to Dreamer, a figure in the shadows takes pictures of her but the camera shutter does not distract her as much as it distracted her mother. As the figure takes pictures of both vixens, Dreamer manages to get back to her mother who scolds her for her day dreaming as she takes her back home; the photographer however continues to take pictures of the vixens together before leaving. The photos of Dreamer are later shown in front of a suited man at Chicheley Hall in Buckinghamshire who congratulates the photographer Dinsmore on getting the pictures, but despite Dinsmore's congratulation his superior does not include him in capturing Dreamer or her mother and so asks him to "contact a professional". Once she and her mother return home, Vixen scolds Dreamer even more before eventually giving her at least some words of encouragement: "One of these days Dreamer, you'll have your whole life to explore the world." These turn out to be Vixen's last words of the night as she and her mother fall asleep as do all the other animals at Brampton and practically all of England except her photographer Dinsmore who is in Berkshire in contact with "a professional". This professional however states that he does not want to look at twenty five pictures of mother and daughter at night so has Dinsmore leave his camera with him and goes back to sleep (the twenty five pictures of Vixen and Dreamer are ten pictures of Dreamer on her own, ten pictures of Vixen on her own and five pictures of Vixen and Dreamer together.) In the morning Vixen decides not to take Dreamer out...instead she intends to take Dreamer out with all three of her siblings Charmer, Bold and Friendly and it seems that Vixen's lecture last night pays off because it is not Dreamer who wanders off; instead, it is Bold who wanders off before Vixen takes them out (though he does not wander off again afterwards). .]] Meanwhile, the pictures of Dreamer are found by the professional contacted by Dinsmore: An electronics expert known as Carrington who phones a university telling them he is taking a holiday. Once he hangs up, Carrington looks through the pictures Dinsmore gave him taking particular interest in Dreamer or rather one particular picture shown at the left. As he eyes Dreamer's picture Carrington puts his own plan into action drawing a butterfly on a notepad labelling each wing with a "Y". Meanwhile in Cambridgeshire, Vixen takes all her children to the spot where she and Dreamer were the previous night when they were being photographed. She is then asked how much she remembers of the lesson she was taught the previous day despite Bold trying to answer for her and whilst she does well in the first question she falls at the last hurdle despite giving a decent enough answer. Whilst Vixen's new lesson is interesting she is forced to end it after she is taken back to the previous night when she and Dreamer were photographed and this time the principle of "Whatever goes upon two legs is an enemy" seems to come back to haunt Vixen despite some assurance from Friendly. Meanwhile in Cambridgeshire, the picture of Dreamer and her mother is eyed again by Carrington who then writes "123 B.V D R.V" on a notepad. Alongside her siblings, Dreamer is shown to support a decision given by her mother to end the lesson, take her children home and bring them back out later because this will make Vixen a lot more at ease and her lessons will not be quite as shaky, elsewhere Carrington's butterfly drawing in Berkshire and the note he has written in Cambridgeshire come to fit: The butterfly drawing resembles a remote controlled butterfly he tests on a rabbit kit and a fox pack on the cub and the mother spraying them with a Zyklon B type gas whilst the note resembles the current schedule: [[Lady Blue|The 'B'lue 'V'ixen]] was captured in Hertfordshire by Harrington and the whippet first, indicating that 'D'reamer is the next target and the [[Vixen|'R'''ed '''V'ixen (her mother)]] will be last. Carrington puts his plan into action when he uses the same remote controlled butterfly to lure Dreamer away from her family when they go out again three hours later. Vixen is also forced to send Charmer and her brothers home as she goes after Dreamer hoping to reach her first...but Carrington reaches her first and Dreamer is captured leaving her mother distraught and furious. The butterfly lures Vixen into a fox trap equally scaring both vixens and scaring them even more when the butterfly sprays the Zyklon B type gas on the vixens knocking them to sleep. The unconscious vixens are then put into the boot of Carrington's Jaguar and drove to Foxmere Airfield. Dreamer is later shown with her mother in the boot of Carrington's car in a cage where she is a lot more terrified as to what he could be; She knows he is a human being but is scared of his occupation and whether he may be a taxidermist, a poacher or a professor intending to use both vixens for a live dissection. Little does she know however that the truth may be far more terrible. Mother and daughter are taken to Harrington's house at Ascott House in Buckinghamshire and once they get there, Dreamer is scared for her mother as much as her mother is scared for her because Dreamer feels like with Vixen gone she will never see her again and will be without parents and stranded two counties away from home; likewise Vixen feels like she may never see Dreamer again as Carrington hands her over to Harrington. However both vixens become both assured and frightened when Carrington takes Dreamer out of the boot of his car; assured because they know that they are together but frightened for where they will be taken. The vixens are taken to the same storage facility that Harrington has just put another fox cage that is draped in black cloth. With both men gone, Dreamer apologizes to her mother for wandering off again the day they were captured and whilst Vixen accepts her apology, it is the least of her worries as both vixens become worried by the third fox cage draped in black cloth in fear that the cage may contain Charmer, Bold or even Friendly. Her mother is also scared of a shadow that appears outside the storage room. The shadow actually belongs to Harrington's pet whippet Belladonna who scares her as much as she scares her mother, especially as the whippet torments Vixen by stating that her first opponent is one of her children and one of Dreamer's siblings. The young vixen can only watch in fear as Vixen struggles to get off the black cloth from the third fox cage as the whippet laughs dementedly. In addition, Belladonna reveals to Dreamer and Vixen that they are not in the hands of a taxidermist or a poacher or a vet...the vixens are actually in the hands of a fox-baiting ring. Then finally, Belladonna tires of Vixen's fear and reveals all: The occupant of the cage is not another one of Vixen's children or another one of Dreamer's siblings because the only child of Vixen that the fox baiters have been asked to capture is Dreamer, Belladonna reveals the occupant of the cage as she pulls off the cloth to reveal...Lady Blue. The young vixen later becomes the subject of a massive argument between Lady Blue and Vixen though it is likely she pays no attention to it due to the fact she day dreams whilst the argument goes on. She becomes the subject of the argument as the blue vixen touches on the events of Cambridgeshire when Carrington captured Dreamer and her mother. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga Dreamer's role is greatly expanded and she is also a lot older. In the series she continues as the daughter of Fox and Vixen and the sister of their four children: her, Charmer, Bold and Friendly. While Dreamer is Animalian, her family originates from Oxfordshire; and it is said by those close to her parents or siblings that she really lives to her name because whilst like Charmer, Dreamer enjoys classical music she appears often to get carried away with it. As a result of her father being involved with Nava's government she is purged during the Night of the Thieves and as a result is exiled with her family to Britain where she is brought to Argentina by the Animalian Patriotic Front and is shown unlike her sister to accept being taken there. Her nature is also shown at Argentina where she is shown to be good with young Junta children as well as the Junta babies Josefina and Santiago who often play with her or want to play with her. Dreamer and her family stay in Argentina until the end of the dictatorship where she and her family are brought back to Argentina. Under the new government of Hunter former purged officials of the government as well as those who fell victim to the dictatorship are rehabilitated one of them being Dreamer and her family. Appearances * Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Canon